


Ribbon

by UAgirl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Season 3/4 interlude, Sleepy sweetness, The Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UAgirl/pseuds/UAgirl
Summary: "If you wanted me to give you a haircut, Pookie, you could have just asked."





	Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Some Prison era Caryl sweetness because sometimes? A girl just needs it and I figured I can't be the only one.

It’s quiet.

 

  
Quiet as it ever is these days and Daryl ain’t got nothing better to do than watch her sleep. Not that he’s complaining, mind you, because he knows how much of a gift it is.

 

  
Her trust.

 

  
Not too long ago, Woman still slept with one eye open. Ears attuned to every little sound, she was like a deer on alert. Ready to bolt at any sign of danger no matter how small, anxious and quivering by his side.

 

 

These days, though?

 

  
Well. Best way Daryl can think to describe her is soft.

 

Muscles relaxed and easy as they subconsciously melt into his reverent touch. Light enough to trace the silvered scars that mark her a survivor without pulling her from whatever dream that makes her smile. Freckle kissed skin supple and sunlit as he trails the strip of satin down the bend of her arm and back until she sighs and shifts. Blinks up at him with eyes the color of the Georgia summer sky, prettier even for the way they twinkle and smile up at him.

 

  
“Mmm.”

 

 

Like a cat she stretches. Fingers fanning out before seeking his own, only they still when she sees the ribbon and her mouth twitches as he snatches it away. Weaves it around his fingers and ducks his head, the heavy dark fringe of his hair hiding his eyes but not his blush.

 

 

Her mouth at once sweet and sly, she unravels the ribbon until it spools between them. Kisses his knuckles before turning his palm over and nuzzling into it. Teasing like only she is allowed to do. “If you wanted me to give you a haircut, Pookie, you could have just asked. Although the color…it really brings out your eyes.”

 

  
Daryl snorts. Curls his fingers around her nape and sinks them into her silver curls. “Found it in a bunch of other stuff on that run. Meant to give it to Beth or one of the other kids, but…”

 

  
“But?”

 

 

She hums the question. Don’t pressure him into answering but all Daryl manages is a shrug as she sits up, the thin sheet they share falling to her waist. All those sweet freckles on display and making him swallow hard. Crawls into his lap and Christ. All his thoughts scatter and there’s nothing else but her and the way she makes him feel and it must be answer enough because she smiles. Picks up that ribbon and weaves it around the palm she’s got pressed to his own. Joins their hands together, lifeline to lifeline, and why his heart is in his throat, shit if he knows.

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

“Yeah.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
